We're Different
by NCMSBear
Summary: 16 years. For 16 years, words and movements around Clare, but never performed by Clare. Not one single word has come out of her mouth. They all stay in her mind. Clare's in the disabled program at Degrassi, and no one's ever looked inside Clare's mind.
1. Intro

**Hi! I've had this idea zooming and buzzing in my head, and I just had to write it! I have great ideas for this story, and I hope you guys like it! This takes place in the new school year, and none of the events that has happened to Clare in the show has NOT occured here, but to the other character's storylines noot involving Clare did happen. Enjoy! (PS. The _italic_ is Clare's thoughts and stuff in bold other than the POV is what Clare writes on her gadget.)**

**Clare's POV **

16 years. For 16 years, words and movements around me, but never performed by me. Not one single word has come out of my mouth. They all stay in my mouth. I'm in the disabled program at Degrassi, and no one's ever looked at as if I were normal. Darcy, my older sister, is the closest person I 'talk to'.

"Clare, cerebral palsy isn't that bad." Darcy comforted, but I shook my head, ignoring her. Cerebral palsy. I've had it all my life. I can't feed myself, walk or even talk. I can barely use my fingers, and that's just as much as I can use. I have absolutely no balance, and I need pillows on the side of me while I'm in my wheelchair. Though, I can kick, scream, cry, shout and all that. If I could give anything to talk, I would.

My aide, Bobbi, who's a nice young lady, wheeled me into the disabled classroom. "Hi Clare!" Ms. Alexander cheered. For the past year, she's been my teacher. I nodded, and Bobbi wheeled me in. "Clare, honey, I talked to your parents, and they think it's time for you to leave this classroom." Ms. Alexander informed me. _Leave?_ "I mean by, you're too smart to stay here with the others, so we're going to place you into regular junior classes. And, Honors 12th grade English!" Ms. Alexander cheered. _Oh, that's a lot better than I thought! _

"Hey baby, let's go to your homeroom." Bobbi instructed, and wheeled me out. I've been all over Degrassi, but never inside one of the regular rooms. There are a thousand things I would like to say and ask right now, but they'll stay in my mind. As we walked into class, all the kids stared at me. "Class, this is Clare Edwards, and you know her as Jake Martin's little step-sister. She's very special, and has cerebral palsy!" The teacher cheered.

A boy with dark brown hair and green eyes raised his hand. "Can you explain to us exactly what that is?" He asked, and everyone else nodded. "Ms. Remmigton, care to explain?" The teacher questioned, looking at Bobbi. "Oh! I prefer you call me Bobbi. Clare's diagnosed with cerebral palsy. Which means she can't talk or walk and barely move." Bobbi explained.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, since you're partner moved earlier this year, Clare's going to be your partner." The teacher instructed. "Clare, his name's Mr. Perino." Bobbi informed me. "What's the point?" The boy muttered loudly, as I blushed. "Excuse me?" Mr. Perino questioned. "Why have a partner who can't communicate with you?" He continued. "I'm going to be doing all the work, and she gets the credit." He complains. "Elijah!" Mr. Perino bursts. "Actually, it's Eli." Eli corrects him, smirking. _Dang! That's an irresistible smirk!_ "Detention, Eli_jah!_" Mr. Perino shouts, handing him a pass, and Eli walked out the door.

That happens a lot, people questioning why should they work with me. I remember back in preschool, Darcy had to help me with things. Darcy argued and argued until Mom grounded her. Darcy never did help me with that.

Dad even complained about me. When I was around 3, Mom and Dad argued about me late at night, until eventually Dad gave up, divorced Mom, and now doesn't have to deal with a kid who can't even say I love you to him.

People like Bobbi, Mom, Darcy and my English teacher, in class and out, Ms. Dawes, really do spend their time caring for me. "Clare!" a girl shouts, running up to my wheelchair as Bobbie wheels me to Grade 12 English with Ms. Dawes.

"Hi! I'm Alli!" She greets, trying to shake my hand. "I um…got you something." She whispers. In her hands, is a AAC. Or, augmentative and alternative communication. Mom has been talking about getting me one, but we could never of afforded it, especially after the divorce. Mom, married Glen Martin, and now Jake Martin's my step-brother.

She turns it on, and it shows that she's already added a lot of things to it. **Hi! I'm Clare. Are you really giving this to me? That's so nice!** The AAC says, and Alli smiles. "Glad you like it. And you could keep it, I hope we can be friends." Alli cheers. **Of course…wait! How did you know I was coming? **I ask, and Alli rolls her eyes. "All of my teachers told us about you, I'm in your 1st, 3rd and 7th period. Also, our lockers are next to each other." Alli explains. **Oh, cool!** I type, and we go to 3rd period.

"Hi Clare. Your English partner will be Eli Goldsworthy." Ms. Dawes greets. "Not her again." I hear Eli mutter. _No! _Bobbi wheels me over to the desk next to Eli. "You better not get me in trouble." Eli threatens. I lower the volume and type **Hey, I'm not the reason why you got detention!** "Well you're going to be a problem for the rest of the year." Eli smirks. **Tell me about it!** I type, and Eli writes his number. "Friends." He adds.

**I did alot of research, and I'm going to explain more about cerebral palsy later. AAC is a compuer like thingy that where you type something, and a voice will say it. Usually, chapters are alot longer! I accept negative, positive and anonomous reviews! Read and review!**


	2. Why?

**Hi! Thanks to sophiainterrupted, RainRadasaur, janeet nichole beckindcam (Stand up to them, don't be scared, or tell your parents to report the school) kayla Mclaughine and jenna graette. Thanks for adding this story alerts to sophiainterrupted, MunrosSecretLover and JoBam329. Also, thanks to natalia.9614, MunrosSecretLover and .**

**Clare's POV**

"_Helen! Just give her away! Do you know how that bastard is tearing us apart!" Dad yelled at Mom, and tears formed as Dad called me a bastard. Mom, left me in the hallway, and I can perfectly hear Mom and Dad arguing and fighting. 3 years old. Darcy, 7 years old, saw me sitting there, crying. "Clare." She whispers, feeling bad I can't just simply leave the spot. "I'm so sorry." Darcy whispers, and cries with me._

I guess since I don't have to waste time and energy to talk or walk, I can memorize every conversation, detail or topic. Everything I read, stays in my mind. I wish, I can forget about things, and act as if they never happened. "I love you Helen." I heard Glen say, and I roll my eyes. "Clare!" Jake calls, not used to the fact I can't reply. "CLARE!" Jake screams, hoping for me to come over. I don't blame him, I hoped I can just magically hop off my wheelchair, and go over to Jake and talk to him, using my mouth. But reality hits me.

**Jake! I can't go over there! Can you bring me? **I type, hoping for a response. I heard Jake groan, and he never replied. I roll my eyes, and the door rings. "Helen! Glen!" I hear Ms. Dawes' voice echo through the house, and then I hear Bobbi's western accent behind her. "Where's Clarebear?" I smile, and I see her holding a box. **I'm Here!** I announce, and they go and wheel me into the kitchen.

I see a big box, with a sign on it that says, "Happy Early Birthday Clare!" Written in Bobbi's handwriting. I tilt my head, hoping for an answer. "Clare, here's your electric wheelchair! Since you can "talk" I decided you should have some freedom to move around." Bobbi cheered. I smiled, and waited for my Mom, Bobbi and Ms. Dawes to assemble it. Mom lifts me into the electronic one, and the buttons are in range for my fingers. **Thanks guys. I never through you.** I write, realizing my mistake. **I mean, I never thought bad about you.** I correct, earning a smile from them.

**At Degrassi**

Bobbi was taking a lunch break, so I asked if I can go to class myself. I was going down the hallway, and three boys, Owen, Fitz and Julian came up to me. "Hey wassup? Wanna do it? Don't worry, little special ed kid, Imma go easy on you." Julian asks, and I pray for no trouble. Owen comes up to me. "Well come on! Answer him slut!" Owen demands. I left my AAC with Bobbi, and I couldn't answer. "That little slut wants the three of us doesn't she?" Fitz came in, and kissed my cheek. Owen and Julian copy, and they start touching me.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF HER!" I hear a voice yell. I turn my head, to see a guy running up to them. He shoves Julian, and punches Fitz. Owen runs off with Julian, and the guy and Fitz get into a fight. The guy punched Fitz, knocking him onto the ground. "Stupid Emo Boy, can't you see the slut wants us?" Fitz asked, causing "Emo Boy" to punch his jaw. He comes up to me, and observes me. _Eli!_ "You ok?" Eli asks, as he wheels me into English. I nod my head.

There are a million things to ask, and can't ask until Bobbi comes back with my AAC. "Clare, you've got to be de-" Eli starts, but pauses. "Never mind." He mumbles, and sits in his seat. Ms. Dawes walks in, and writes an assignment on the board. "Work with your partner, begin." She instructs.

_There are things about people that they can't control. Write about how that thing affects life._

Bobbi comes rushing in through the front door, and hands me my AAC. **Thanks Bobbi. Thanks Eli. Why did you save me? **I ask, and Eli shrugs. "Well, I'm bipolar and people used to tease me about it, and I can't let that happen to you, honestly." Eli answers.

**You're bipolar? That doesn't seem possible** I comment. "And it doesn't seem possible that you're extremely cute cerebral palsy patient." Eli remarks, and I blush. _Did he just call me extremely cute? _"And your eyes are beautiful. The prettiest I've ever seen." Eli adds, causing me to blush more. "Hey Clare, read this." Eli shows me his paper, holding it for me.

_Sixteen-year-old Clare has a photographic memory. Her head is like a video camera that is always recording. Always. And there's no delete button. She's the smartest kid in her whole school—but NO ONE knows it, but her English partner, her aid and her English teacher. She's __cute, pretty, sexy__, smart, funny, and sassy and can show it without saying a single word._

I can read over where he scratched out words. I blush. "Clare, your Mom has a request for you." Ms. Dawes announces.

**Two Weeks Later**

For the past two weeks, my AAC was taken away, and I've been attending speech therapy. Mom says that there might be a chance for me to be able to talk. 8 sessions a day, no school at all, I've been tired. All of the time, my therapist talking and yapping, and I can't say my comments. Mom's been spending thousands of dollars just for me to have 2 months' worth of speech therapy, 8 sessions a day.

"_Helen, for all means, I can pay for speech therapy." Glen insisted when they got married. "Glen, Clare is perfect just the way she is. "A disabled child. Helen, it'll be more beneficial for Clare to be able to communicate with others, not being stuck inside her little bubble." Glen informed Mom, and she rolled her eyes. "Jake's been wanting a real conversation with Clare, and he knows that's not going to happen anytime soon, I'm serious." Glen sighs. "I know Glen!" My Mom exclaims, and they end the conversation there._

"Dog. Dawg. Cat. Kat." Dr. Cordin whispered, as I sat there, staring at her big brown eyes. "FOR GODS SAKE WHY WON'T YOU TALK?" Dr. Cordin yells, and she calms down. It's like that, every session, every day, every week.

Why won't I talk? I wish I could.

**Review please!**


	3. Changing

**Hi guys! Just got back from a skateboarding accident, and I really wanted to update. Thanks sophiainterrupted (I completely agree) and cant-help-but-love-degrassi (Awww so sweet! )for reviewing! If you guys want a long story, or a short, maybe 10 chapterish story, let me know. Also, tell me about how much chapters there should be please. Well, enjoy!**

_**Eli's POV**_

I walked over to my computer, and checked if Clare's online. I haven't seen her much, since she's been taking speech therapy sessions. "Eli!" CeCe yelled downstairs, and I took a deep breath. "Yeah Mom?" I ask, waiting for her to answer. "Go over to the Martin's and bring this to Helen and Glen." Mom ordered. "Helen Edwards?" I question. "Well, yes and no. Helen Martin-Edwards. They have a son your age, and a disabled daughter, um…" Mom explained. "Clare. Her name's Clare. She's like my best friend." I explain. "Oh ok well she's going to into surgery so I wanted us to wish them luck." Mom added.

"Surgery?" I scream, grab the bouquet and run into Morty. I drove as fast as I could to Clare's and rang the bell. "Hello, who is it?" Helen's voice asked. "Hi. I'm Eli Goldsworthy, Clare's friend." I greeted. "Oh, I didn't think Clare could get a friend." Helen whispered. "She has friends…lots of friends." I say in a offended voice. "anyways…I wanted to wish Clare luck." I change the subject. "How nice of you...let's pray Clare can move around. My husband, Glen's paying about over 5 grand for this…" Helen rambles.

"Wow well…where's Clare?" I ask. "Oh! She's not here, at the hospital." Helen informs me. I sigh, hand her the bouquet, and leave. I drive to The Dot, and I see Adam sitting there. I walk up to him, and hand him 5 dollars. "Money! Wait, what's the catch?" Adam exclaims, and I smirk. "Why do you think there's a catch?" I question. "Because I know you too well." Adam answers. "Well there's absolutely no catch." I reply. "Imma buy me some ice cream!" Adam teases. "Ok, table for two, my good man?" I tease, and Adam laughs.

The door slams open, and Fitz, Owen and Drew walk in. "I can't believe your brother's friends with them." I mutter to Adam. "And he doesn't even tell them to leave me alone." Adam adds. Fitz looks around, and sits next to Adam, with Owen and Drew behind him. "Emo boy, ugly chick, wazzup?" Fitz greets. "Shut up." Adam replies. "Make me girly." Fitz scowls. "Fine! I'm gonna…" Adam tries to threaten. The three boys laugh, including Drew. Adam slaps Fitz, causing more laughter. "Can punch, smooth legs?" Fitz asks. Right as Fitz is ready to punch Adam, I punch Fitz's jaw. Fitz yelps, and covers his mouth. Blood seeks through his hands, and Adam smiles.

Drew kicks Adam, and he falls to the ground. "Drew!" Adam screams. Drew and Owen pick up Adam, and slam him onto the ground. Fitz steps on Adam, as he screams in pain. I jump on top of Fitz, and pull his hair. I jump off, tackling Owen. Drew runs off, and Owen follows after. "You think I'm like those babies?" Fitz questions, and beats Adam. I grab a blender, and smash it onto Fitz's head.

He falls onto the ground, revealing Adam's beaten body. I look up, realizing that people were watching. Some of them were talking on the phone, others were staring in surprise. I feel awkward, until an ambulance comes. They put Fitz and Adam on gurneys, and I'm guided to the ambulance, and I wonder why until I look in the mirror and see blood gashing from my lip.

After some stiches, Adam limps into my room. "Hey…" I whisper. "You know Clare's been operation for a few hours now, and she's sleeping on her bed?" Adam asked. "Really?" I gasp. I look over at a nurse, with a hopefully face. "OF COURSE! You could go visit your friend! Let me just put some medicine on." The nurse cheers. She puts on the medicine, and we walk into Clare's room. She's awake, nodding her head to her anxious parents as the ramble on and on.

"Clare, honey, are you ready?" Helen finally asks. She nods, and is helped off the bed. She stands still, looking around, and Helen starts crying. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" She cries, and hugs Clare. Clare walks up to me and Adam, and hugs off. "Actions could speak words." Adam cries. I couldn't help it, and had a few tears come down myself. Clare starts crying, and gets her AAC from Helen's purse. **I didn't think this was even possible! **Clare types, using the regular keyboard. "Exactly! Oh honey, now if only you could talk!" Helen cries, and we eat out.

**The Next Monday Morning, Clare's POV**

I walk down the hallway, my AAC in my new backpack, with Eli and Adam. "This is so cool!" Adam cheers. He's using crutches, from his accident. I nod, and open my new locker. I take my things out, and get out a white board. Hey Eli, did you do Mr. Perino's homework?  I write, and show Eli my homework, I wrote myself. "Yeah! I did, I wrote mine about reasons and theories why Ancient Rome collapsed." Eli answers. Isn't it because of it's long borders and it's size was hard to govern? I asked. "Exactly. They were so stupid." Eli replies, and we walk into Mr. Perino's room. I boot my AAC, and listen to Mr. Perino.

"Ok, so anyone want to explain about their civilization?" Mr. Perino asks. I raise my hand, and he smiles as he sees my hand in the air. I had pre-typed this on the AAC so I'm prepared. "Clareabelle, give a shot." Mr. Perino orders.

**Ancient Greece. It wasn't as powerfull or big as Rome, but it was definetly superior. They made smart choices, and even Rome took a lot of their ideas. Their religion is magnificent. From Athena, goddess of war and wisdom, to Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. **

I start, and the AAC says the rest. Mr. Perino smiles, and inserts an A on gradebook. Everyone else reads theirs, and it was a period of learning. I leave that class, and feel different. Mom insisted I didn't need Bobbi anymore, but I feel like I need her still. I stop by the disabled classroom, to find Bobbi helping out a niner in a wheel chair. "Ok Jenny, you want your lunch?" Bobbi asks, and Jenny's face lights up as mine did when Bobbi asked me that. I have my white board with me. I knock on the door, and walk in. Bobbi smiles as we hug.

"Clare!" Bobbi cheers. Bobbi! So, got a new kid? I was hoping you could still be my aide… I write, and Bobbi's smile fades. "I'm sorry. I can't anymore. According to the rules, you're not that disabled anymore. You just have speech problems, and it says I'm required to help out someone else." Bobbi explains. I'm on the verge of tears, and run out before they spill. I run down the hallway, and run into a wall. I pick up stuff, and gaze into my wall's green eyes.

"What's wrong?" Eli asks, as I sniff. My hands are shaking, as I write everything. "It's sad to see such a pretty girl cry." Eli flirts. Pretty? Who? Eli giggles, and points at me. "Come on, let's get to class." Eli whispers, and we walk hand in hand, still best friends.

**Added Eli's Point Of View. Does anyone think Eclare is endgame? Was this chapter a fail? Let me know in a review or Private message. Also, tell me also how long you think this story should be…bye! **


	4. If Only They Knew

**I'm in a updating frenzy, wanting to really update all of my stories that are incomplete. Sooo...2 down, 3 to go! I've been having writer's block for this story, and this is the only idea I have soo...thanks Castaway girl, Romione4evz, and sophiainterrupted for reviewing! Enjoy!**

**Clare's POV**

I opened my eyes, and see the sun blazing into my room. My phone started ringing, and I grabbed it. My very first phone! Eli texted me, and I smiled.

ELI: Hey there, beautiful

I blushed reading the message. Jake called me, and I left my room. Walking down the stairs, a sudden bolt hits me, sending me to the ground. I scream, as my head hits a step. "Clare!" Jake shouted, and ran up to me. He picks me up bridal style, bringing me down the stairs, to the couch. "Are you ok?" Jake asks. I shrug, as my entire body feels numb, as if I can't use them anymore.

"I was scared…you were hurt." Jake whispers. Why would he care? "I really like you. You're pretty, smart and sexy, and cerebral palsy is misleading other guys." Jake confesses. I look into his eyes, and I realize they're green. They're not as emerald and beautiful as Eli's eyes, but they're nice. Jake leans down, and our lips meet. This is my first kiss, from a guy. Randall, before he left, never really has kissed me, ashamed of my disability. I felt tingly, as I'm kissing Jake. I've seen it on TV, were girls would basically get horny around a guy…it's stupid.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Jake asks, as he's getting his phone out. I nod, blushing. "Helen, can you come home…now." Jake asks. Jake nods a few times, and picks me up. Surprisingly, unlike most cerebral palsy patients, I didn't weigh much, and I was about a hundred pounds. At my therapist, there's this girl that's my age, with cerebral palsy, and she weighs about twice as much as me.

Jake carried me to his car, placed me in the passenger seat, and drove to the emergency room. After some X-rays and tests, Mom and Glen came. "Oh Clare, are you ok?" Glen asks. I nod, laying on the bed. "Clare Martin?" A doctor comes in. "Us." Mom replies. "Your daughter, lost her ability to walk. Her balance though, is still there. So she's still going to have to be in a wheel chair, but can move her arms." The doctor informed us. "But…we paid thousands for the operation!" Glen yells.

"I'm sorry…but that's not our problem." The doctor says, and starts laughing. "Excuse me!" Mom screams. "You are a doctor Of our fucking society that laughs at a waste of cost?" Mom screams. I stared at her, surprised. "Forget all of you!" Mom adds. "Helen, calm down." Glen whispers. "No!" Mom screams. A doctor comes in, and sedates her. "This isn't fair." Jake says, and I nod.

**Eli's POV**

"CeCe…how can I impress Clare?" I asks, eating an apple. "Tell her your feelings." CeCe replies. "Ew…I should ask Bullfrog." I answer. CeCe rolls her eyes, and snatches my apple and takes a bite.

"There's a high chance that'll work." CeCe backs up her idea. "Sure it will." I tease, and turn on the TV. "At the De Grassi Community Hospital, a mother of two is sedated because of an outrage in a failed operation. Nancy Brown live to interview the bystanders." The lady says. I start laughing, but stop when I see Clare, Jake, their Dad Glen and their Mom passed out on the floor.

"Clare Edwards-Martin, cerebral palsy patient." The screen displayed, showing Clare. "Clare, how does it feel like to have this disease?" A reporter asks. Poor Clare…if only the idiots of a reporter knew her condition…

**I know, really short chapter but I have Spring Break this week so I'm determined to get over writer's block! Review please!**


	5. Forever And Always

**Hi guys! Thanks Castaway girl, Romione4evz, sophiainterrupted for reviewing! I've been having writer's block, but I'm over it. This is in the middle of the night. The first italic is a flashback, the second and third is a dream. Ok so, enjoy!**

**Clare's POV**

Words twirled around me, each hitting me harder and harder. Why am I getting hit? I don't have self-defense to words. No dignity. Kick and scream like a baby? None at all. For 16 years, words twirls and twirls around me, so mute. All I could ever want is to talk. I would give _anything_ to talk.

"_Vanilla ice cream?" Darcy asked, the two of us at the mall. "Darcy!" Manny cheered, and the two started talking. Darcy walked off with her, forgetting my existence. I was 14 years old. Darcy was 18. I stare around the mall, and I was sitting by the ice cream vendor. People stared, pointed and laughed. A security came, with a worried Mom and a guilty Darcy. Manny was next to her, and they all looked disappointed. Darcy got her payback. "Clare Edwards!" Mom yells. What? This isn't my fault!_

If I could've talked, I could've reminded Darcy about my existence. If I could've talked, I could've explained it wasn't my fault. I woke up in the middle of the night, shaking. Mom and Glen were visiting Darcy in Kenya, so Jake and I were home alone. I looked over at my clock. 2:37 am. I sighed, and fell asleep again.

"_Come on Clare, you have __no one__ here to save you. They don't know you're here." Owen and Fitz whispered, as we're in the dark. Fitz is on top of me, hurting every paralyzed part of my body. I screamed, though nothing that came out wasn't clear. "Not even your little boyfriend." Owen added. Though, Jake didn't come into the picture, it was actually Eli. "Emo boy can't save you. He won't." Fitz whispered, kissing me. I tried to move, but I was still paralyzed. "Losing your virginity to two guys. Lucky bitch, aren't you?" Fitz asked. Unlike reality, Eli didn't come to the rescue. A bolt happened, I was naked on the ground, Eli hung upside down, blood leaking all over the place. Next to him, was Jake laughing. _

"Clare! Clare! Wake up! Wake up! It's ok, its ok." Jake was holding me, as I awoke in my bedroom in the dark. "It's gonna be ok, baby." Jake cooed, stroking my hair. I was shaking hard, tears running down my face. What happened? If only I could ask Jake. "You've been screaming and crying in your sleep since like 3. I tried to figure out what it was, then I realized it was you." Jake explained, and I sighed. "Bad dream?" Jake asked. "Go back to bed, I'll be here, whenever you need me." Jake assured me, and I fell asleep, once again.

"_Once upon a time, there was an evil prince named Jake." Eli started, holding me, and we were in his room, on his bed. "Jake was the cruelest, meanest prince that ever lived. Then there was the fairest maiden that ever lived, named Clare." Eli continued. "Jake was a prince of a nearby kingdom, and King Glen and Queen Helen wanted the two to marry, and unite the two kingdoms." Eli whispered, stroking my hair. "Princess Clare didn't want to marry Prince Jake, but this wasn't her choice. 'It's for the best for our kingdom' Helen assured her." Eli made up. "Though, there was this peasant, who was different from the others. His black clothing, and emo looks, the Princess had her eye on him." I added, in a nice, soft voice. _

"_She has a nice choice of men." Eli teased. I started laughing, and playfully hit him. "Yeah, she did. Too bad she fell for you." I remarked, and Eli and I started making out. "The peasant named Eli slayed Jake, married Clare, had Saint Emo babies, and lived happily ever after." Eli finished the story. I stared into Eli's beautiful green eyes, and I stroke his cheek. "Forever and Always." I whisper, and we make out again. _

"Clare, you're crying." Jake whispered. I felt tears stream down my cheek. He turned the light on, and passed my AAC. **"I guess I'm in love."** I simply replied. "Great. Forever and Always." Jake smiled. "**Yeah…Forever and Always…"** I think I'm in love. But not with Jake.

**Hope you guys liked it! Review please!**


	6. Whisper

**Hi guys! I honestly love this chapter, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you guys like it. Thanks The Cliffhanger Girl, BlackRabbit550, sophiainterrupted, and KieraChambers! I thought the fairytale dream thing was cute, and I love you guys for loving me and my stories! Enjoy!**

**Clare's POV**

Wheel chair. Press button. Get kissed by Jake. Go to school. Hang out with Eli and Adam. Go home. Get more kisses from Jake. Ponder about my feelings. Get fed dinner. Go to bed. Again, wheel chair, press button and that same, freaking process. That dream I had last week, replayed over and over again. I was slim, and athletic. On the soccer, football and basketball team (boys) and I had a beautiful, recognizable voice. I could yell when I want to, I could dump someone when I want to. I can beat up someone's ass. I can run faster than Owen, Connor, KC, Drew. I could write stories with Eli. I can play video games with my two bestest friends in the whole world.

I sat in the library, Eli writing our report as I'm typing ideas. **Maybe we could…I don't know write about famous disabled people? **I suggested. "Yeah! Like…Christy Brown - (June 5, 1932 - September 6, 1981) was an Irish author, painter and poet. The Academy Asard winning film My Left Foot profiled his life. Christy Brown had cerebral palsy and was incapable for years of deliberate movement or speech. Doctors considered him to be mentally disabled as well. However, his mother continued to speak to him, work with him, and try to teach him until he famously snatched a piece of chalk from his sister with his left foot to make a mark on the floor. He was about five years old and only his left foot responded to his will. His mother then taught him the alphabet and he laboriously copied each letter, holding chalk between his toes. He learned to spell out words and finally to read." Eli read online. **Chris Brown! **I cheered. "No…Christy Brown." Eli corrected me.

Chris Brown, I love listening to him, would've been amazing if he had cerebral palsy. Who the hell is Christy Brown? "Christy Brown - Irish Writer/Poet. The Academy Award winning film My Left Foot profiled his life; suffered from brain paralysis of athetoid kind [DIB cerebral palsy] - one of 21 children. Read about Christy Brown and his works." Eli read. "Christy brown (1932-1981) He suffered from athetoid cerebral palsy and was treated as a mentally retarded child till he snatched a piece of chalk from his sister using his left foot. He taught himself to use his foot to write and paint. This became the topic for his autobiography" my left foot" Which was a tremendous success. He followed it with "Down All the Days", "A Shadow on summer" and "Wild Grow the Lilies". "Down all the days" was translated into fourteen languages. He has a number of good poetry collections to his name. He painted just as well as he wrote…this guy must be important if there's so much stuff about him." Eli figured.

"I'm gonna write the report on him…thanks for helping." Eli called out. Before I could reply, Eli was out. I IM'd Jake, and his car arrived 10 minutes later. It was a silent car ride, filled with awkwardness. Why does Jake love me? "Hey Clare, how'd the report go?" Jake asked. I just sat there, not wanting to turn on my ACC. "Come on, talk to me." Jake begs.

I roll my eyes, and we arrive home. Jake unloads me, and brings me to his room. By now, my ACC is up and running, and I start to write. **Jake…I don't wanna talk. I don't want you. Just leave me alone! **I write, in extreme emphasis. "Who do you want?" Jake asks. **ELI! **I write, realizing my words. I want Eli, to be mine forever and always. He truly understands me, and I really like him.

"Eli!" Jake asks. "That fucking death obsessed emo boy?" Jake yells. **He's NOT obsessed with death, and he just likes the color black! **I'm furious now, and I start to move my electric chair out of my room. "Screw you, bitch." Jake mutters, and pushes my chair faster, and slams the door shut. As I sit in the hallway, crying, I hear Jake. "Owen, Fitz, come over….now." Jake instructs them.

I stopped, wondering what the hell that meant. I went over to my room, and fell asleep in my chair, right next to my bed. I awoke in the middle of the night, hoping I was in someone's arms, them protecting me from my own dreams.

I _was _in someone's arms, but I wasn't on my bed, nor were the comforting me. I was in Owen's arms, and I noticed I was clothes-less. Naked and shaking, I realized that we weren't even in my room. We were outside, and something cold occurred to me…I was being raped.

_"Come on Clare, you have no one here to save you. They don't know you're here." Owen and Fitz whispered, as we're in the dark. Fitz is on top of me, hurting every paralyzed part of my body. I screamed, though nothing that came out wasn't clear. _

Owen was on me. Pain thrashing against me. I can't move a muscle, not for my life.

_"Not even your little boyfriend." Owen added. Though, Jake didn't come into the picture, it was actually Eli. "Emo boy can't save you. He won't." Fitz whispered, kissing me. I tried to move, but I was still paralyzed. _

It's highly unlikely that Eli would just come here, saving me. Eli, coming into mind, just like the dream.

_"Losing your virginity to two guys. Lucky bitch, aren't you?" Fitz asked. Unlike reality, Eli didn't come to the rescue. A bolt happened, I was naked on the ground, Eli hung upside down, blood leaking all over the place. Next to him, was Jake laughing._

I'm already naked. Jakes watching from behind, and no sight of Eli. If only there was a way, he knew I needed help. Eli's not here, dead. A flash of light came on, like the similar bolt. I blinked, and saw police. About 8 cop cars, yelling going on. Great, more publicity. Though, one thing caught my attention. Eli standing there, noticed my helpless body, and ran up to me. Embarrassing enough, I'm naked in front of my best friend, about 2 dozen cops, and some reporters.

Eli had a robe in his hands, and helped me up. It was strange, hanging onto Eli as he strangled the robe onto me. So many things, I wanted to say. Speech therapy, unsuccessful. If only, I could tell this boy, at least a freaking thank you, would mean the world to me. I bet to him too. I guess _we're different. _He's not like the other guys. And I'm definetly not like the other girls. Opening my mouth, a soft, fragile voice came out, towards Eli. _"I love you."_

**I saw onine about people like Christy Brown, with Cerebral palsy, and it's not always permanent. Unfortunately, Clare was born with it. There's cases where it can come and go, which becomes a burden. Thanks and review! Happy Holidays! **


	7. Speak, Angel

**Hi guys! Yes! Kept my promise! I'm going to update this story on Friday's from now on, because I'm going to discontinue Little Too Vague for a while. Thanks alot to The Cliffhanger Girl, BlackRabbit550, SundyaHeart, sophiainterrupted. Thanks so much, and reviews are what keeps me going on writing. No reviews, makes me question my writing, alot. Enjoy!**

Whispering the very first words in your entire life can be amazing. Sure, most people do that around a year old. Me, it's at 16. After Eli took me to the ambulance, they made sure I was ok. The rest of the night, a complete blur of confusion and questioning.

Life can be very confusing. Funny thing is, speaking my very first words in 16 years is actually a pain. Now, I'm watched like a hawk, to see if I speak again. Mom's been furious at Glen and her 'discipline' to her son, as Glen claims didn't do anything wrong, but he was expressing his love for me with his friends, a bunch of crap. Jake's on trial, along with Owen and Fitz. Eli, we haven't talked since that night.

Today, it's been two weeks since I've been to Degrassi. I yawn as Mom comes and sits me in my wheel chair. Taking me downstairs, she weighs me. For some reason, the doctors wants me to be weighed every day, to see if I could ever walk. "Wow Clare, you lost 6 pounds in the last 2 days. I wish I lost weight like you." Mom whispers, and feeds me. Should I be worried?

**No POV**

"CeCe! I'm going to school, love ya!" Elli calls out the door, and hop into Morty. Eli drives to school, Clare on his mind. He stopped by and talked to Mrs. Martin the other day and found out Clare's going to school today. Eli loves her, so much. As a matter in fact, her first words are about confessing her love for him. Opening his locker, Eli's phone starts ringing. "Hello." He answers. "Hi." A soft, broken voice answers. "Clare?" Eli gasps, the second time he heard her voice. "Y-Yeah." She replies. "Wow! Just…wow!" He exclaims. "G-great isn't i-it?" Clare asks, amazed that she's talking. Literally talking.

In the car, Helen started crying as Clare said I love you. For some reason, as they got to Degrassi, Clare used all her force and reached for the car door. Slowly opening it, Clare get out the door. Standing outside, she said, "Watcha waitin' for?" Helen rushed Clare to the front office, and requested for Bobbi to be Clare's aid, just in case she loses her speech or movement. "Clarabelle! It's been so long! Oh my god, you talk!" Bobbi cheers, locking Clare in a tight hug. "Ye-" Clare starts, and her voice goes away.

"That may happen a lot, so here's your trusty partner in crime ACC!" Bobbi responds, and also grabs Clare's wheelchair. "So, you and Eli?" Bobbi starts. Clare rolls her eyes, leaving the disabled room. "You two are going to look _so _cute together!" Bobbi squeals. Clare giggles, realizing this is close to a normal life. Sure, an aid had to follow her around, but Bobbi is like a second mother, who understands Clare more than Helen does. Darcy though, had a spiritual connection. Clare looked around the halls, and saw her locker. Next to it, was Eli and Adam.

A huge smile appeared on Clare's face as she approached Eli. "Hey there." Clare greeted, and Eli turned around. "Clare!" He cheers, and waves to Bobbi. "She's all yours, for like 3 minutes." Bobbi informs him. "Oh my god, best day ever!" Eli cheers, hugging Clare. "Hey, can we talk?" Clare asks. "Absolutely." Eli replies, and Adam turns. He hugged her, and left. "About…us…" Clare starts. "I love you, and I know you love me." Eli answers.

"So, you can walk your _girlfriend_ to class?" Clare asks. "Twist my rubber arm…_girlfriend._" Eli answers, kisses Clare, puts his arm around her, and walks her to class.

**Happy Earth Day! Happy Holidays! Review please!**


	8. Adventure To Coney Island

**OMG! I LOVE you guys! Thanks The Cliffhanger Girl for reviewing and the 5 people that PM'd me, which counts as a review! 6 reviews in one day, I'm extremely blessed! So blessed, I _was_ going to work on The Rest Of Our Lives, but I just _had_ to update here. And for being so awesome, I'm still updating this story Friday. God, you guys are extremely the best. Ok, here's Chapter 7!**

**Clare's POV**

"Psst…" Adam said, as I slowly opened my eyes. We were in the car, going to the beach for my very first time. Mom took me shopping, buying me everything from combat boots to eye shadow. Really, I didn't need it. I'm happing with my wardrobe. Of course, the only necessary thing was a bikini. I insisted on getting a one piece, but Mom went on and but about 10 different bikinis.

I was wearing a checkered bikini with shorts and a tank top over it. "Psst…" Adam whispers again, and I look over at him. "We're almost here." Adam grins, and I look over to see a sleeping Eli, our hands intertwined together. "You two are so cute together." Alli whispers, her hand with a fellow junior Dave. Bobbi was driving, Drew and Bianca tagged along also. Drew gave a loud snore, and Bianca giggled. "So is everyone here?" I ask, and Adam shakes his head. "No, Katie, Marisol, Mo, Fiona, and Imogen are in one car. Zig, Maya, Tristan, and Tori are being driven by Wesley and Connor. Jenna and KC are stopping by the Powell's before coming here." Adam answers.

A shiver, almost all those people making fun of me when I was younger about my disability.

_Freshman Year, Darcy was extremely close to me, stopping by the disabled classroom and her way to all her classes. Marisol Lewis, 15 then, was laughing as Bobbi fed me. "Poor little Edwards, can't feed herself. She's too fat." Marisol teases, to receive an extremely loud laugh from Katie. "Mar, it's not nice." Katie giggles. "Who said I was nice? Anyways, how is THAT related to 'The Darcy Edwards'?" Marisol asks. "I have no clue." Katie blushed, and the two walked away._

"I'm better than ever, bitches." I thought, and realized as sign. "Now entering the United States Of America! Adam! You awoke me from my sleep-" I start, as Eli gives a loud snore. "Calm down Eli, _four _more hours to go." Adam muttered. "Four!" I gasp. "I swear Adam-" I continue. _Another_ loud snore coming from Eli. "Eli, you're a life saver." Adam whispers. I playfully hit him, and turn to Bobbi. "Hey Bobbi, why are boys ass-" I ask, but my voice goes out.

"Holes? I blame biology." Bobbi answers, and I giggle. Then, my arm just stops. My entire body goes paralyzed, but the only feeling I'm getting is the warmness of Eli's hand. "The disabled and the mental." Adam labels the two of us, and it makes me wonder. Eli's mental? Shrugging that off, I decide to go into a sleep.

**(A/N: This next chunk is Eli's dream on his POV. When I say _'s Dream POV, it means their dream in their POV. I like to write dreams, flashbacks and memories in **_**italics. **_**The first paragraph is real, basis on the rest of the dream)**

**Eli's Dream POV**

_I stood on the stage, everyone staring at me. I'm a mess. I often suffer from Capgras Delusion, I'm bipolar, and I have separation anxiety. With the Capgras Delusion, I think real people are actually identical imposters. With Clare's disability, I do my best not to lash out and have an episode in front of her, try not to accuse of her of someone else, and it breaks me when it away from her._

_Laughing, people dressed up differently, they're all Clare. Clare, all of them, laughing at me. "You're pathetic!" A Clare with a brown ponytail yells. "Boo!" A blonde Clare screams. "I thought you loved me!" I respond to the audience, and they all shake their heads._

"_ELI!" A girl with auburn curly hair, yelled, and she ran up to me. "Come with me." She orders, then takes me out of the auditorium. Dragging me all the way to her house, she showed me something. Clare and Jake, making out on Clare's bed. "It's scary how much I like you." Clare whispers, and starts to unbuckle her shirt. Turning my head, I run off, leaving the house, and run into the street. I stop, seeing a car with Adam and his arm around Clare._

_Running to my house, the horror begins, as I see Bullfrog and Clare kissing and waving hi to me. I go to Degrassi, and find Mr. Simpson and Clare, kissing. Everywhere, Clare and some guy, kissing! A tornado, starts, and I'm caught in the wind._

**Clare's POV**

I woke up to a loud thumping, and I realize I had my movements back. Eli's chest is beating fast, sweat running down his face. He was groaning something, then I look over at the front. Traffic. "Eli." I whisper, taping his chest. "Bobbi, there's something wrong with Eli." I say, everyone basically asleep. "I should pull over." Bobbi mutters, then realizes she may lose her spot in traffic. Stopping the car, putting signals, Bobbi gets out of her seat. Walking over to Eli, she thumps him. "Eli!" She yells.

**Eli's Dream POV**

_Waking up from the tornado, I see myself in my room. In my arms, is Clare. "I love you." She whispers, rubbing my hand in a sweet pattern. "Me too." I answer, calming down, realizing everything's fine._

**No's POV**

After some more yelling, Clare checked his pulse. Back to normal, and he's not sweating. "I think it's ok to keep driving." Clare replies, and starts rubbing Eli's hand. "Everything's ok." She whispers, and Eli moves. Waking up, his kisses her cheek. "Hi." He mutters. "Hi. You were ok?" She asks. "Yeah, why?" Eli replies. "You were scaring me." Clare whispers, looking down. 'Shit' Eli thought, mentally hitting himself. "Don't worry, I'm not going to scare you. No more secrets or surprises, that's scary." Eli said, and Clare smiled, and Eli positioned Clare on top of him, the two cuddling.

**This chapter was more of a cute fluff, that alot of people have been asking for. I'm just going to make things clear. This story takes place in the school year that the show's in, henceforth Clare's a junior. Also, since Clare came into Eli's life alot later, Eli formed some other mental mishaps along the ride. I'm pretty sure you guys know what bipolar disorder is, and seperation anxiety. Capgras Delusion: (Off of another website): The **Capgras delusion theory** (or **Capgras syndrome**) is a disorder in which a person holds a delusion that a friend, spouse, parent, or other close family member has been replaced by an identical-looking impostor. The Capgras delusion is classified as a delusional misidentification syndrome, a class of delusional beliefs that involves the misidentification of people, places, or objects. It can occur in acute, transient, or chronic forms. Cases in which patients hold the belief that time has been "warped" or "substituted" have also been reported. I hope I was able to...whoa why is the writing so small? **

**Ok, back to normal. I hope I was able to write Eli's dream representing Capgras Delusion, so ok. PS: Please review, negative or positive, and enjoy!**

**Degrassiwiki: SarahandErica**

**Fanfiction: NCMSBear**


	9. Accidental Love

**Hola! Gracias FabulousMisfit, The Cliffhanger Girl, Eclare55512, AnotherCrazyFanGirl for reviewing! Ok, this story is shorter, I updated a day late, and may be extremely cheesy. Hope I can still get reviews please? Enjoy!**

**Clare's POV**

I squealed as my feet touched the sand. Seagulls squawking. the water moving and receding.

I smell saltwater, I smell decomposing seaweed and other life forms, plants, jellyfish .

A breeze wafts across my cheek, it is not really a breeze so much as it is a waft of disturbed air. The fog rolls in fish jumps, splash. I pop back into reality as I'm splashed with water, and Eli giggles. My voice gone, I shake it off. Sitting in a beach chair, I sigh as the sounds of waves splash onto shore, and music starts playing. It's extremely calm, and just plain perfect.

I looked over at Eli, who was being chased by Adam and Drew with wet sand in their hands. Eli tripped, being attacked by Drew and Adam, then getting up and tackling Drew down, Adam along with them. I smiled, then turned to Bianca, who was listening to music. Bobbi was talking to this guy, Alli and Jenna were gossiping, Marisol and Mo were kissing (weird world) and the others doing whatnots.

I grab my boogie board, then go out to the water. Eli comes over, and stops me. "Whoa little lady, are you positive you should go out there?" Eli asks, and I nod. "Really? Bobbi!" Eli calls. I hit him, then pointed to Bobbi and the guy. Bobbi grabs the guy's hand, and drags him over here. "Yeah?" She asks. "Oh, Eli, Clare, this is my friend Freddie. Freddie, this is my aide Clare, who has cerebral palsy on and off again. And her boyfriend Eli." Bobbi introduces us. Yes, her 'friend', I understand.

"Can Clare go out into the water?" Eli asks again. "About that, here." She replies, handing me a whistle. "In case of anything, just blow, ok?" Bobbi instructs, and I nod. The two of them leave, and Eli holds my hand. I think about how the girl is on the guy's back at the beach, having a great time. I manage to jump on Eli's back, and Eli holds me. It was random, but he caught on. After having Eli tell me a story, I wave hits and I fall off. I get upon shore, laughing. "Damn Edwards, no wave can screw up your beauty." Eli whispers, locking me into a kiss. The simple kiss turns into making out, until we're interrupted with wet sand falling on top of Eli's head, slipping between us.

_Come on, come on  
>Move a little closer<br>Come on, come on  
>I want to hear you whisper<br>Come on, come on  
>Settle down inside my love<em>

Come on, come on  
>Jump a little higher<br>Come on, come on  
>If you feel a little lighter<br>Come on, come on  
>We were once upon a time in love<p>

We're accidentally in love  
>Accidentally in love<br>Accidentally in love  
>Accidentally in love<p>

Accidentally in love, Eli and me are. Eli runs over to Adam, and I grab the boogie board once again. I get on it, and paddle over to a deeper area. It's relaxing, and it's fun watching the others play around. I take a deep sigh, and hear waves, harder than they were earlier. I turn around, to see a huge wave. I try to paddle away, but my hands won't move. My legs won't move either. _Damn._ I start to scream, but the wave hits. I fly off my board, and I'm almost underwater. "WHERE'S CLARE?" I can here Eli scream.

He's running towards me, looks out at the ocean, and yells again. "CLARE!" he screeches. Another wave, shit. The huge wave comes, I'm paralyzed and frozen to say anything. I'm underwater now, and I hear a scream from shore. "Rip tide current! Anyone out there?" Me! I want to scream, but that will release the little air I have. After about 2 minutes, I'm knocked out, underwater.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi or any of its characters, Accidentaly In Love by Counting Crows and Cerebral Palsy is a real disease that I do not own. I do own the plotline, Bobbi, and Freddie. Thanks and review!**


	10. Sisters

**Hi! Thanks To Lazy To Log In for reviewing 3 times, and The Cliffhanger Girl! Ok, ready to start updating alot more often...I'm super tired so enjoy! :p**

**Clare's POV**

Accident prone. Mental. Disabled. Loser. Shy. Freak. Slut. Hoar. Bitch. Liar. Weirdo. Ass. Lesbo. Outsider. Crazy. Insane. Incapable. Different. _Different_.

There are _so_ many words out there, and just one perfectly describes me, different. Eli's always said I was different, special. It's been 2 months after the incident, and my past won't let go of me. I almost died, drowning but Eli saved me, by putting me on a boogie board, then a life guard took me to safety. To look at my life, it's pathetic. A sixteen year old girl in love with a perfectly normal, well voluntarily different guy, and I said my first word at 16. How pathetic?

Jake went to jail, and fined, though I feel more lost than ever. Eli went away to CeCe's family reunion, Jake's gone, Adam's too lost in love to care, Alli and Jenna are the best of friends, and Mom and Glen have been arguing. Life, sucks.

_Glen and Mom in their room, yelling at each other. Please, stop fighting. I think, praying that it'll work. It didn't. "Your son is a rapist!" Mom says angrily to Glen. "Your daughter's a disabled bitch!" Glen snaps back. It hurt, hearing that. I've always thought that Glen is kind, but I was plain wrong. "Send her away! We can start a family, disown those two brats, live together, with more kids." Glen whispers. "Ok, Glen!" Helen moans, as she hears the bed. _

**No POV**

"CeCe, I get it. Aunt Mary's sick, we're staying here for another week. But Clare needs me, please, I'll be right back." Eli tells CeCe, and goes out the hotel door. Driving to the airport, Eli smirked as he saw a tall, tan female with auburn, straight hair, who goes by the name of Darcy Edwards. "Darcy?" Eli asks, and she smiles. "Damn! You're hot!" Darcy gasps. Eli giggles, and opens Morty's door. "Thanks." Eli replies, and starts the drive. "You're seriously driving me to Toronto?" Darcy asks. "Yes." Eli answers.

"So Eli, tell me about yourself." Darcy starts. "Well, I'm Elijah or Eli Goldsworthy and I'm a senior at Degrassi." Eli starts. "Oooo, older men….for Clare." Darcy teases. "You can say I'm different. I like to listen to punk rock, I wear mostly gothic and emo clothing, and I drive a vintage hearse named Morty. I have a reputation of being a schemer, and can be unpredictable at times. I love this guitar pick necklace, gothic style, and my lopsided smirk. I'm bipolar takes medication for it. I'm best friends with Adam Torres, Fiona Coyne and Imogen Moreno. Oh! And I'm dating your sister." Eli introduces.

"Wow, you're…different." Darcy gaps. " Yeah…Clare's different, I'm different…we're different." Eli replies, looking into the road. "So, Darce, what made you want to go home?" Eli asks. "So many things, and I've been gone long enough, leaving Clare through all of this. Is our parents still fighting?" Darcy asks, and Eli gasps. All of this time, Darcy's been gone, not having a clue what's been going on in her family's life. "Well, they got a divorce." Eli started, waiting for a 'What?' or 'Oh my god' but instead, he gets Darcy sighing. "You ok?" Eli says. "I've always known they were going to split." Darcy answers. "Oh, your Mom got remarried, you have a step-brother." Eli informs her. "WHAT? Any they never told me?" Darcy gasps.

After a few moments of silence, Eli turned to Darcy. She was crying, and Eli sighed. "Eli, can I tell you something?" Darcy asks, sniffling. "Sure, of course." Eli agrees. Darcy exhales, and wipes off her tears. "Thanks, thank you for everything you've done with Clare. I was ashamed, and tired. Mom and Dad's fighting, the fact poor Clare was disabled and it's just was only one year left of high school. One year, and I could've got my diploma…but seriously. Thank you. You've made Clare's life better." Darcy thanks, and Eli smirks. "Hey, you know me…well you don't….but I love your sister, so much." Eli replies, and Darcy smiles. Maybe life can get better.


	11. Hurricane Love

****I'm back! School's over since Friday for me, and I'm ready to tackle my last year of middle school! Ahh! Eclare kiss! I still can't stop fangirling about it! I can't wait for Showdown! I may interpret Becky in here, maybe :) I got this idea for the chapter yestarday as there was (I think) a tornado around where I live...anyways enjoy!****

**Clare's POV**

I stared out the window, and crinkled my nose. It was raining really hard, and the window was pounding as the rain hit it over and over again. Eli appeared behind me, and he stood next to me. "Rain, rain, rain , go to hell and never come back." He muttered, realizing how the rain scared me. "Hey, it's just water." He whispers, starting to tickle me. I laugh, and he brings me over to the bed. "I love it when you're laughing, it just makes me wanna keep you laughing to you lose your voice." He whispers, kissing me. "Hey, why did the mushroom go to the party?" Eli randomly asks, and I roll my eyes. "Cause he's a fun guy! Get it? Fungi? Fun guy?" Eli answers, as I start laughing again. We lay there in Eli's room, laughing, until thunder is loud enough to drown out our laughs.

"Come on, it's just a hurricane." Eli mutters, putting on a helmet. He put on two jackets, boots and padding. "What? Isn't it perfect to go out and ride bikes?" Eli smirks, and I giggle. "You're crazy." I manage to say, all croaky. "I know, I know, no need to brag." He teases, and goes downstairs, and I followed him downstairs. "Eli." I whisper, my face all red. "Wanna bet I won't do this?" Eli asks. "There's no point because I kn-" 'I say, my voice fading away more and more. I got out a paper, and continued writing I know that you would just chicken out, before you even get around the block. I write, looking back up at Eli. He gives a fake, dramatic gasp and continues out the door. He gets on the bike, and smirks. JUST GETTING ON THE BIKE DOESN'T MEAN YOU'RE RIDING IT! I write in big letters, and he rides outside. I open my eyes, surprised, seeing my boyfriend bike down the road.

OOOO

About an hour later, Eli comes back, soaking wet without his bike. My eyes widen, as he walks in the door. "I-I got M-Monopoly." He says, storming into his room. I laugh, opening the box. What happened to your bike? I write, and he laughs. "Oh that thing…its history." He shrugs it off, and rolls the die. "3." He says, moving his piece 4 times. "You rolled 3, and went 4!" I complain, moving his piece one step back. "I rolled 4." Eli says, grabbing the dye, moving his piece back up. "Fine." I mutter, rolling 3. "Unbelievable." I mutter, going to the stop behind Eli.

"I'm winning Clare-bear. Wanna give up?" Eli asks, and I scoff. "Hell no!" I answer, watching him roll the dye again. "5!" Eli cheers, buying property. "6! Beat that!" I answer, buying property. After 3 hours, Eli and I was still playing as CeCe and Bullfrog walk in. "Hey!" CeCe greets, hugging me. "Hi." I answer, and Eli jumps up. "Boardwalk is MINE!" He dances, shuffling. "Every day I'm shu-fuf-fulin!" He sings, and I gasp. "Elijah Goldsworthy, I've never thought you sang." I tease, observing my dancing singing boyfriend. "The world surprises you, Edwards." He answers, and I jump up. "Hey I just met you. And this is crazy. But here's my number. So call me maybe. It's hard to look right at you baby. But here's my number. So call me maybe." I sang, jumping up and down. CeCe and Bullfrog smiles, seeing the two of us singing. "It's been a really really messed up week. Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter. And my girlfriend went and cheated on me. She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her." Eli sang, running to the kitchen.

I followed, and watched him as he placed some popcorn in the microwave. "Flash mob!" I yell, laughing hysterically. "Baby you light up my world like nobody else! The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed! But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell! You don't know! Oh Oh! You don't know you're beautiful!" We both sang together, CeCe clapping dramatically. "You see, Bullfrog. Women _can_ change men." CeCe jokes, nudging Bullfrog. "It's the weather, CeCelia." He answers, not wanting to lose to his wife. I laugh, and kiss Eli. "Yeah, Clare. The weather." He repeats, hugging me. "You two are so adorable." CeCe smiles, and she grabs the popcorn bag. "Hey! I know, how about we go biking in the mountains when the weather clears up!" She says, and I turn to Eli. "Yeah well…about that." He answers, and the four of us go to watch a movie.


End file.
